Sacrifice
by lakergirl4life
Summary: Those things which are precious, are only saved by sacrifice. Jason. Carly. Jarly. Michael. JC.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge (from Soap Fan Ficiton): Take one day and change it.

What if Jason never answered the phone when Bobbie called before Carly left town with him and Michael?

Part I

**February 2, 1999**

"So this is it?" Carly asked, leaning forward to kiss Michael's forehead, and zipping his coat. She couldn't believe they were actually leaving. But if they wanted to hang on to their son, running was their best option. Running left nothing to chance, running meant they got to decide their son's future - not the courts.

"If you want to stay, just say the word," Jason said. He didn't really want to run, he thought they had a good chance at keeping Michael if they stayed and fought. If Carly was going to change her mind, she needed to do it now. Time was definitely not on their side. He had two weeks to comply with AJ's court ordered blood test. It was well within their rights to take Michael on a trip, but blatantly ignoring a court order was not going to look good for them.

Carly closed her eyes for a few seconds, "I do - but we can't," Carly said. She didn't care if running was taking the easy way out, it was the only way she could guarantee that Michael would stay with them. "I can't take it anymore. Every time I hear the phone ring or someone knock on the door, I think it's a judge or the Quartermaines, coming to take me or Michael. I can't - I can't be without him, not again." She'd made so many mistakes in her life, but if there were two things she could take back it was that she'd never left town after Michael was born and that she'd never shot Tony in court. Because those were the two things that took her away from her son. The Quartermaines would have to kill her to get their hands on Michael.

"You're not going to be without him." He'd promised Carly that he'd always keep Michael safe, and as far as he was concerned that meant making sure Michael never spent one second in the mansion. "Shh, it's okay," Jason quietly said, gently running his hand over Michael's back to calm him down. Michael had been pretty fussy the past few weeks and he knew it was because both he and Carly were on edge. A change of scenery was going to do all of them some good. Maybe after they had some time to clear their heads, he and Carly could come back and fight for Michael. But if they stayed gone too long they could never come back. Giving up everything they knew and everyone they loved was worth it to hang on to the one thing that meant the most to both of them. Jason lowered his voice, "Ready to go on a trip, buddy? We're going to go to the Casino, you've been there before. Your mommy is going to build sand castles with you on the beach."

"Pway?" Michael asked, turning to face Carly. "We pway."

"Later baby," Carly promised. She hated saying no to him, but they needed to leave. She looked at the small bag by the door and couldn't believe that they were leaving for good and Michael's diaper bag was contained more than their luggage. Carly walked across the room and picked up a photo of the three of them and smiled, "We can't forget this." She knew they had to pack light, and they could get whatever they needed at the Island, but there were some things she wasn't going to leave behind.

"Do you have everything?" Jason asked. Everything they were leaving behind was replaceable and on the off chance they'd forgotten something they needed, Sonny would find a way to get it to them. For now, they were just headed to the Casino. He wasn't sure of their final destination. He didn't know if they were going to stay there or go somewhere else, but either way Sonny would be able to get a hold of them.

Carly regrettably looked at her fur coat that Jason said she had to leave behind and put on her wool coat instead. She reached for Michael, "I do now," Carly whispered, kissing his nose and laughing when he grabbed hers. All she needed was her son, as long as she and Jason had Michael, they'd be okay.

"Okay, let's go," Jason said, picking up Michael's diaper bag and the overnight bag containing his and Carly's things. The phone rang and he saw Carly tense up, Michael started whimpering and in that instant he knew that running was the right decision. "Let the machine get it." He'd meant what he said earlier that Michael had a right to have a mother who wasn't scared and constantly looking over her shoulder.

Leave a message."Carly are you there? If you're there, pick up please. I'm at Ruby's packing up her things - " Bobbie paused, choking back a sob. " - and this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Luke's here, he's downstairs with Lucky. But if you're there - I - I'd really appreciate it if you'd come by. Call me."

Jason set down their bags and reached for Michael, "Are you okay?" Jason asked. He knew how badly Carly wanted a relationship with Bobbie and this could be the start of one.

"I'm a horrible person," Carly said, gesturing to the answering machine. "You heard her - she's in pain, her heart is breaking and for the first time, she actually asked me for something and I'm going to ignore her."

"You're not a horrible person," Jason said.

Carly angrily wiped the tears from her face, "Yes, I am. I'm selfish," Carly said. "Bobbie needs me, she's asking for me and I don't care. I do care, but not enough to risk Michael." She closed her eyes, jumping when she felt Jason's hand on her arm.

"Do you want to stay?" Jason asked. "I told you that this is your decision, it still is. If we run, we can't look back. That means leaving behind the people we love. But we can also stay and fight." He thought they had a good shot at keeping Michael legally, but there was this part of him that worried that the pressure was going to get to them, both of them. He'd already lost it when he attacked AJ at the Grille, he'd keep a better check on his temper but couldn't guarantee he wouldn't lose it again. He also couldn't guarantee that Carly wouldn't lose it next time AJ taunted her about readmitting her to Ferncliffe.

"Yes, but we can't," Carly said. No matter how many times Jason told her the odds were in their favor, all she could picture when she closed her eyes at night were the Quartermaines showing up to take Michael and throwing her in Ferncliffe. "I don't care that it's selfish, that this is the best decision for me - "

"For all of us," Jason said. Being a parent, meant putting Michael first - tending to his needs before their own. What Michael needed more than anything was the chance to grow up with parents that loved him and a chance to be his own person. "Michael needs you."

Carly kissed Michael's cheek, "Mama loves you Mister Man," Carly whispered, running her fingers through Michael's hair as she looked up at Jason. "I can't lose him. Jase, the best thing I ever did was give Michael to you - he can't lose you."

"He's not going to lose either of us," Jason said. "Carly, I promise you that we're going to keep our son." He'd told Carly once, that you can't own a person and he still believed it. Making sure that Michael stayed with them wasn't about owning him, it was about making sure he kept every promise he'd ever made to Michael. He'd promised Michael that he'd keep him safe and make sure he got a future and as far as he was concerned, his future and best chance at being safe and happy was with him and Carly, not AJ.

"You keep asking me if I want to stay," Carly said. "Jase, I'm asking you to give up so much for us."

Jason shook his head, "No, no you're not," Jason quietly said. His family, his job, his friends - those were all secondary to Michael. "Keeping Michael with us, safe and happy, that's all I need." He handed Michael back to Carly, "Are you ready? If we're going to leave, we need to leave now."

Carly handed Michael his stuffed giraffe, smiling when he hugged it. "I'm ready," Carly said. She trusted Jason, he promised her that they'd keep their son and he'd never let them down. She knew he wasn't about to start now, definitely not with Michael on the line. She took one last glance around the penthouse, when she showed up that rainy December day looking for a place to stay, she had no idea that this would become her home and that the lie she told to buy some time, would be the best decision she ever made in her life.

Jason picked up their bags, and led Carly and Michael out of the penthouse for the last time. "Let's go," Jason said. He looked at Carly, remembering the day that changed his life forever. She turned his life upside down, but she'd also trusted him with her son. She believed in him and didn't judge him. So maybe his life was less complicated without her in it, but she made his life better. As far as he was concerned, Carly gave him a life.

Carly sat down on the couch and closed her eyes, this had been a long day. Michael was finally asleep after being read two chapters. She wasn't sure if he was restless because of the trip or the unfamiliar surroundings.

* * *

"Here," Jason said, handing her a drink. They both needed to unwind, it had been a hard day for both of them. 

"Thanks," Carly said, taking a small drink.

"Tomorrow, I'll show you around the casino and introduce you to the security team," Jason said. He hadn't decided if Carly and Michael needed guards here. Maybe for the next few weeks, but things were a lot safer down here than in Port Charles.

"Okay," Carly said. "Do you - " She paused and her eyes darted around the room when she heard a knock at the door.

Jason placed his hand on Carly's shoulder before standing, "Stay calm," Jason said, walking over to the door. He looked out the peephole then opened the door when he noticed it was a casino employee.

"Mr. Morgan - I have the crib you asked for," he said. "The rest of the items you asked for will be here in the morning."

Jason stepped aside to let him bring in the crib and he tipped him, "Thanks," Jason said.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow before we put it in Michael's room," Carly said.

"Yeah," Jason said, not wanting to wake up Michael. He sat down again, "No one is going to find us here."

"I know - it's just - " Carly paused and shook her head. "I heard the door and for a moment I thought someone found us - "

"No one knows where we are, no one but Sonny," Jason said. "He's not going to tell anyone, especially AJ, where we are."

"I know," Carly said. "It's just going to take me some time to get used to being here. It's not always going to be like this is it?"

"No," Jason said. This was one of the reasons they left, so that Carly wouldn't have to look over her shoulder. "After we get settled and get used to being here, we'll relax." In his mind, he knew that no one knew where they were. He knew that no one was going to show up and take Michael away from them, but that didn't stop those thoughts from running through either of their minds every time someone knocked on the door.

"I'm looking forward to that," Carly said. She just wanted to be with her son, to be a good mother and have Michael grow up with a family that loved him, not one that wanted to use him. The odds of that happening here were much greater than in Port Charles. There were so many thing she wouldn't have to deal with here. She wouldn't have to live with people looking down on her and tolerating her because she was Michael's mother. She also wanted to make sure that Jason stayed Michael's father. Jason was Michael's father in every way that counted, not AJ. There was no way in hell AJ was getting his hands on their son. The three of them were family and they were going to stay that way. They had a chance to start over and start a new life together. "You know, once everyone finds out we left - I know they're going to say I manipulated you into leaving. That this was my idea and I did it to hang on to you. Jase, I need you know that's not why I wanted to leave."

"I know," Jason said. He knew who Carly was, he knew she manipulated people into getting what she wanted. But he also knew how much she loved Michael and how afraid she was of losing him or getting sent back to Ferncliffe. He knew she would do anything to keep their family together. Maybe their family wasn't the most conventional one, but they were a family.

Carly smiled at Jason and they sat in a comfortable silence until Michael's cries came through on the baby monitor. Jason started to get up, but Carly stopped him. "I'll get him," Carly said.

Jason watched Carly head upstairs and smiled when he heard Carly softly talking to Michael through the monitor, then he heard silence for a few moments before hearing footsteps on the stairs. He turned around and smiled when he saw Michael. "Hey buddy," Jason said.

Michael squirmed in Carly's arms and reached for Jason, "He wants his daddy," Carly said as she handed him to Jason. She knew that she should've left Michael upstairs, but this was his first night here.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Jason asked.

Carly laughed as Michael crawled out of Jason's arms into hers, "I love you," Carly whispered and kissed Michael's forehead. She looked at Jason and then back at Michael, as much as she had given Jason to Michael, he had given him to her. Without him, she wasn't sure if she would have had an opportunity to raise her son.

Carly handed Jason Michael's book and he opened it to the animal section, "One chapter?" Jason asked. He glanced at Carly and Michael and she mouthed _thank you_. He smiled at them, leaning over to kiss Michael and he put his arm around Carly, pulling both of them closer. Carly didn't have anything to thank him for, he would do anything for Michael. His life had been turned upside down since he agreed to be Michael's father, but he wouldn't change a thing.

Carly shifted Michael so he could see the pictures and smiled at Jason, "Just one," Carly said.

Jason reached behind him and dimmed the lamp, "The giraffe is the tallest living animal, uniquely adapted to reach vegetation inaccessible to other herbivores. Giraffes have a..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

**Two Months Later**

"Well?" Bobbie asked, walking into Luke's office. "Is there any word on Carly?"

"Nothing," Luke said, motioning for her to sit down. He knew exactly where Carly and Jason took their kid, but he didn't know where that was. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were laying low on Sonny's island, but he had no clue where that was and Sonny wasn't saying a word. He didn't know why Barbara Jean wanted so desperately to find Caroline, as far as he was concerned she'd be better off without her prodigal daughter.

"Sonny can't tell you anything?" Bobbie asked. When Carly and Jason disappeared with Michael, she thought they would just be gone for a few days. Then a few days turned into a few weeks, and now two months had passed and she was starting to believe they'd never return. Jason certainly had the money and influence to keep them from being found. And Carly finally had what she wanted - Jason. While she firmly believed that Jason and Carly gave Michael a stable home, she didn't see why her grandson had to be ripped away from all the other people that loved him.

"He won't," Luke said. He'd asked Sonny every possible way where Caroline was hiding out and he wouldn't give up a location. If he was patient enough, he was pretty sure he could find out the location of Sonny's elusive island. But Jason wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to keep them in one place forever, especially someplace so predictable. "Caroline hasn't contacted you or anything?"

"Nothing," Bobbie said. She hadn't received a postcard from a third party or a photograph or anything. For all she knew, her daughter was dead. She'd already lost Carly once, then she lost Barbara Jean - she didn't want to lose her daughter all over again. Their relationship was rocky at best, but she'd thought they'd been making strides towards building one. She'd thought that Carly had been maturing, that becoming a mother had made her more compassionate, but she was wrong. Because when her world was bottoming out and she needed her daughter, she got nothing.

* * *

Jason walked into the living room, smiling when he noticed Carly and Michael asleep on the sofa. He'd never seen Carly so calm. Ever since he'd known her she'd been running from something or someone, trying to keep her lies straight. But here it was different. No one was after her and she had a chance to de-stress and relax. Jason gently adjusted the blanket around Michael when Carly stirred. "Sorry," Jason quietly apologized.

Carly blinked a few times and shook her head, "What time is it?" Carly asked. Michael hadn't wanted to go down for a nap, so she laid down with him and that was the last thing she remembered.

"Almost four," Jason said.

"We fell asleep," Carly said.

"I see that," Jason said, reaching to pick up Michael. "You have a fun day with your mom?" Michael started crying and reached for Carly.

"Go to daddy," Carly said, sitting up.

Jason checked Michael's diaper, "I spoke with Sonny," Jason said. Michael started squirming in his arms, so Jason set him down. Michael ran across the living room and started playing with his trucks.

"What did he say?" Carly asked. The only person they had any contact with was Sonny. As much as she hated to admit it, Sonny was the only person they could trust. Sonny wouldn't think twice about selling her out, but doing so meant that he sold Jason out too and Sonny wouldn't do that.

"Since I ignored the court order, AJ was able to get a judge to name himself as Michael's father," Jason said. He didn't know who AJ had bribed, but it must've been big. He was pretty sure that AJ had blackmailed Dr. Evans into saying that Carly shouldn't have left Ferncliffe when she did, he just couldn't prove it. If they were back in Port Charles, he could do it. He couldn't handle it from here and he didn't trust anyone, not even Sonny to handle it.

"I don't care what a piece of paper says, AJ is not Michael's father," Carly said. As far as she was concerned, AJ was a sperm donor - a drunken mistake that resulted in her beautiful son. Jason was Michael's father, he was the one that read to him every night and comforted him when he was scared, not AJ. She didn't care that she never gave AJ the opportunity to be Michael's father, because she didn't believe that AJ was capable of putting another person before himself. AJ was a Quartermaine in every sense of the word and her son was not going to become a prize for the highest bidder or be labeled a failure every time he made a mistake. "You are Michael's father."

"My lawyers are trying to get it thrown out," Jason said. "I need to prove that AJ bribed a judge."

"We were never told not to leave town," Carly said.

"I know," Jason said. "It's complicated, AJ's lawyers are saying we left town because we knew he was the father and wanted to avoid the court order." For once in his life, AJ was right.

"We're safe here, right?" Carly asked. This was it, there was no turning back. It didn't matter that she and Jason were the only parents Michael had ever known. If she knew the Quartermaines at all, they were going to charge them with kidnapping the moment they stepped foot in the States. Carly laughed bitterly, they could go to jail for kidnapping itheir son/I. But it was Michael that would pay the ultimate price by being forced to live in an over decorated prison, the Quartermaine mansion.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Nothing can touch us here. My lawyers had our medical records sealed - mine, yours and Michael's. I know Monica and Alan have access to them, but not legally. We can still go back, but I don't know how things would turn out." On one hand, the odds were in their favor. Judges wanted children with their mothers, and they wanted kids in stable environments. Carly was Michael's mother, and he'd been with Michael since he was born. But there were so many other things to think about. They ran, that made them look guilty. He had brain damage and according to Dr. Jones he was incapable of emotion. Carly was legally out of Ferncliffe, but the fact that she was ever in their could hurt their case, not to mention the affidavit claiming Carly was mentally unstable that AJ somehow got Dr. Evans to sign. His source of income was questionable, by the books it was legal but there were enough rumors, shootings and guards to make the court think twice.

"We can't," Carly said. "I won't risk Michael." She and Jason were adults, they could do whatever they wanted with their lives, but Michael was dependent on them. He needed them to make the right decisions for him, and she knew that it wasn't the right decision to spend one minute with the Quartermaines. She didn't want her son turning into a Quartermaine.

"Then we won't," Jason said, sitting next to Carly. Michael ran over to them and climbed on Jason's lap.

"Do you hate it here?" Carly asked, running her fingers through Michael's hair. She handed Michael a stuffed animal, "Here's your giraffe."

"I like the water," Jason said.

"You must be bored out of your mind," Carly said. "I could stay here forever, but if we're really not going back we need to think about where we're going to live. Before we left, we were thinking about what pre-school to send Michael to. He needs to interact with other kids, I want him to go to a good school."

"One with girls?" Jason asked.

Carly laughed, "Yes, one with girls," Carly said. "Didn't you go to an all boys boarding school for a while?"

"Apparently," Jason said.

"I bet you hated it," Carly said. "Bobbie told me that when Lucky was a kid, his parents had him on the run. They were running from someone, always looking over their shoulders and Lucky never got a chance to have a home until they moved to Port Charles. I don't want that for Michael. Port Charles is always going to be his home, but I want him to feel safe wherever he is. I want him to have a life and friends. I don't want him growing up in a fortress."

Jason nodded, "So you want to move?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," Carly said. "That's up to you. Wherever you say it's safe to live, wherever there's good schools and kids - that's where I want to live. If that's here, we stay. If it's somewhere else, I'd like to go."

"I'll start looking into things and we can make a decision," Jason said.

"Okay," Carly said. "I'm going to give Michael a bath - did you hear that Michael? We're gonna play in the tub and I was thinking we could have dinner outside. Can you order dinner?"

* * *

Emily walked into her bedroom and suspiciously looked at the pile of mail on her desk. She grabbed it and marched downstairs, "Are you opening my mail?" Emily asked. "I should report you to the police, tampering with mail is a federal offense."

"So is kidnapping," AJ said. "Your precious brother took my son out of the country."

"So you opened my mail?" Emily asked. "Find anything exciting?" She rarely, if ever, got any personal mail. Everything she got was college related or a magazine. "Are the summer swim suits out?"

"If Jason tried to contact you, would you tell me?" AJ asked.

"Maybe," Emily said. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she would do if she heard from Jason. She understood why he left, but understanding didn't change the fact that she was angry with him. He hadn't even said goodbye, he'd just up and left. He was the one that had lied about being Michael's father and she felt like she was the one taking the heat for it, and she hadn't even known the truth. Since Jason took off with Michael and Carly, the family had been more overbearing than usual. The only time she had a moment's peace was when she was at school. When she was at home, she was constantly being grilled about potential places Jason may have mentioned or people picking up the phone when she was on it to see if she was talking to him. Now her mail was being opened. She wondered when someone was going to start reading her diary.

"So you're on his side?" AJ asked. Of course Emily was on Jason's side. Everyone was on Jason's side, even their mother.

"This isn't about sides, this is about Michael," Emily said.

"Michael is my son," AJ said. "Biologically and legally. And as soon as I find him, I'm brining him home and Jason or Carly will never lay eyes on him again."

* * *

Carly lifted Michael from his high chair and sat down, "Did you enjoy dinner?" Carly asked. She laughed when Michael's hands immediately went to her hair, "Still hungry baby?" Carly kissed his hand to distract him, but he loved playing with her hair. After a few minutes, Michael rested his head on her shoulder. "Tired? Do you want Daddy to read to you?"

"Want me to put him to bed?" Jason asked. They'd had dinner later than planned it and it was past Michael's bedtime.

"I'll come with you," Carly said, kissing Michael's forehead. They headed inside, upstairs to Michael's bedroom. She quietly talked to Michael as she changed his diaper and put his pajamas on. Jason handed her a damp washcloth and she wiped his hands and face. "Night Mister Man."

Jason picked up Michael, placing him in his crib, "Goodnight, Michael," Jason said.

Carly linked her arm through Jason's, resting her head on his arm, "He looks so peaceful," Carly whispered as Michael's eyes closed.

"He's happy," Jason said. Michael was perceptive and he picked up on the fact that he and Carly were stress free. As much as he missed his job, he had to admit his job was stressful.

"It's because of you," Carly said. "That night - that night I showed up pregnant, it was just supposed to be for a little while. When I said you were Michael's father, it was just supposed to be until I could figure something out. It wasn't supposed to forever, but I'm glad it is."

"Me too," Jason said. The first time he picked up Michael, he had no idea that things were going to turn out this way, but he was glad that they did.

"I didn't mean to turn your life upside down," Carly said.

Jason laughed softly, shaking his head. "Yes you did," Jason said. He knew that Carly hadn't meant to hurt him, but she had to know that naming his as her baby's father was going to turn his life upside down.

"I really didn't," Carly said, blinking back tears and letting go of Jason. All she'd been trying to do was buy herself time, time to find a way to keep her baby. She hadn't meant for Jason to get caught up in the drama that was her life. She glanced at Michael, smiling when she saw he was asleep then looked back at Jason for a few seconds before turning to leave.

Jason reached for Carly, turning her so she was facing him. He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. He brushed the tears from her face with his thumb, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Carly smiled at the familiar gesture and he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips over hers, before kissing her deeper. He slid his hands up her back before tangling his fingers in her hair. Jason momentarily broke their kiss, his breath warm against Carly's mouth, before claiming her mouth in another kiss. He jumped back when Carly bit his lip. "You bit me," Jason said, rubbing his thumb over his lip, checking to see if she drew blood. He looked at Carly strangely, this wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting.

"You kissed me," Carly said, not entirely sure what just happened. One minute, they'd were tucking Michael in for the night and the next minute Jason was kissing her. Not that she was complaining, she'd been in love with Jason for so long she couldn't remember not being in love with him. She knew he loved her, but she also knew she'd have to wait until he realized it for himself.

"So you bit me?" Jason asked, wondering if he'd ever understand Carly.

"Yes," Carly said. She would've loved for nothing more to get lost in that moment forever, but she knew Jason. And she was afraid that he'd push her away once he stopped for second. She'd rather stop things before they got too intense because the last thing she wanted to hear him say was that it was a mistake. "You kissed me."

"I did," Jason said. When he stopped her, he hadn't planned on kissing her. He just wanted to tell her that he didn't blame her for turning his life upside down, that he was glad she did. Because that one lie changed his life for the better. It changed him for the better, it changed all of them. A few months ago, he could've listed a hundred reasons why they shouldn't be together. Right now, he couldn't think of one. There was nothing standing in their way anymore. Jason led her out of Michael's room into the hallway.

"But you said - " Carly shook her head and laughed. She couldn't even begin to count the number of times she'd thrown herself at Jason since he'd ended things between them that summer. "All those times I tried to seduce you, I got no reaction. But I didn't do anything or try - "

"That's why," Jason said. He was attracted to Carly, he'd always been attracted to Carly - he'd never denied it. What he denied was how much she meant to him, he'd been afraid to try for something more. The summer they slept together, all they did was fight and if he never saw her again it didn't matter. But now it mattered, now everything was on the line - especially Michael. And he would be the one who suffered the most if things didn't work out between the two of them. He reached forward and brushed the tears from her face, "It's different here - we're different here."

Carly swallowed deeply, "I see - so, this is what exactly?" Carly asked, narrowing her eyes at Jason. "I'm the only available woman so - "

"Don't put words in my mouth," Jason said. Carly drove him crazy on a good day and honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way. She was impulsive and stubborn, but these past few months he'd gotten a chance to see a side of her he hadn't seen in some time. He'd forgotten that when her back wasn't to the wall, what a good person she was. That when she wasn't fighting against the world, she didn't manipulate or lie.

"Then what?" Carly asked. She loved Jason, next to Michael he was the single most important person in her life. But sometimes, he frustrated her and she couldn't remember why she loved him. She was getting ready to chalk this night up to one of those times. "What are you trying to say?"

"This," Jason said, pulling Carly flush against his body. He snaked one hand behind her head as he lowered his mouth to hers, but stopped just short of kissing her. He wasn't always able to say what he was thinking or feeling. He didn't want to mess this up, this was too important. He teased his lips over hers, hesitating before he kissed her. Then Carly licked her lips in anticipation and he closed the small gap between them.

Maybe she was reading too much into this, maybe she needed to not make things more complicated and just enjoy the moment. And right now, right this moment - Jason was kissing her. Carly pulled back slightly and smiled, she lightly brushed her thumb over his lip in a silent apology. Jason reached for her wrist and gently kissed her wrist before kissing her neck. He trailed quick kisses along her neck, moving his hands to her face and pulled her towards him. Carly wrapped her arms around Jason's neck as he kissed her. His kisses almost seemed desperate, each kiss more urgent than the last. Carly reluctantly pulled back, "Be sure Jase," Carly whispered, sliding her hands down Jason's chest, resting her fingers on the belt loops of his jeans. She wasn't sure her ego could take it if he pushed her away, even though he kissed her first there was still the possibility that he'd stop. She was willing to live the rest of her life as Jason's roommate if that meant they got to hang onto their son, but she wanted more. She had faith that they'd make it, that they'd be good together. As far as she was concerned the only thing standing in their way was Jason's reluctance to give in. The one thing she wouldn't be able to live with was the push and pull, she didn't want to start something then stop. She wanted all or nothing, and he knew that. There was no turning back, they were stuck together whether or not they were actually together. Carly smiled at him, her eyes shining with love. She had a million and one things she wanted to say to him, starting with I love you. But she wasn't going to ruin this perfect moment of them stepping forward by overwhelming him

Jason sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sure," Jason quietly said. He was sure because he trusted her, not because he wanted to stop her from doing something crazy. He was sure because he wanted a family - their family not because this was easy or convenient. He was sure because every single time he'd needed her, she'd come through for him, not because this was an obligation. He was sure because even though he couldn't imagine his future he couldn't think of his life without her in it.

THE END

End Note: I left it open...because I may or may not pick it up again later, but for now it's complete. thanks for reading.


End file.
